Divine Spirits
Divine Spirits are embodiments of nature, though several of them have a day-to-day purpose that they carry out dutifully. Before the world was created, the Divine Spirits were manifested to help lay the foundations, each born from the soul of Archangel Kraus. The animals of the world that inhabit the world, many of them having been created by the Divine Spirits, often resemble these deities. Divine Dragons Ryujin, The Spirit Lord (Fire) Wise and benevolent, Ryujin acts as a guide to lost spirits. Some claim to spot them flying through the sky after a great battle, his blue scales shimmering with magic, beckoning the deceased to rise up and follow him. He was the firstborn of the Divine Spirits, tasked with breathing fire into the spirit of man, the first spark of life. When not carrying out their duty, they dwell within the spirit world. Quetzalcoatl, Master of Serpents (Wind) Slumbering within the depths of Gehenna's jungles, Quetzalcoatl is brash and cynical. It was Quetzalcoatl's task to refine what the Spirit Lords built during creation, born with a heightened sense of grace and insight. The perfectionist would never know content, choosing instead to get lost in the primal, her duty done. She started a feud with Ixchel to forget, beginning a war between two Divine Spirits that would shape the landscape of Gehenna. Shenlong（神龍）, The Skywarden (Lightning) Thunder follows the Skywarden, and its said to dwell within a fortress that floats aimlessly within the stratosphere. ???, Volcanoes/Land (Earth) Jormungand, Ocean (Water) Divine Animals Asena, Summer The White Wolf of the Summer. Roams the world during its seasons. Saekanis, Winter The Black Wolf of the Winter. Roams the world during its seasons. Ixchel, the Moon Prowling the jungles of Gehenna, Ixchel resembles a giant panther, fading into the shadows at night. When the moon sets in Gehenna, the sun rises in Jianghu, the opposite side of the world. Jiuweihu（九尾狐）, the Sun Unlike Ixchel, Jiuweihu lives high up. They're a celestial, golden fox, representing the sun and residing at the peak of Kunlun Mountain within the Imperial Empire of Jianghu. The mountain is one of the few places where the spirit realm blends with the corporeal, a gateway between the two worlds. Phoenixes choose to nest here, watched over by the fox. During the Divine War, Jiuweihu was imprisoned within the mountain's stone, bound by dark forces. While she was subdued by the armies of Azrael, the sun failed to rise for twenty nine days, but on the thirtieth day, the man that would eventually become the Emperor of Jianghu led an attack, aided by rebel forces and the Phoenixes of Kunlun Mountain. Despite defeating the opposing force, Jiuweihu was still sealed away. The runes were far beyond the knowledge of those present. Jiuweihu offered the remaining forces knowledge in exchange for brawn, and so she blessed them with the wit and intelligence of a fox, the ones who accepted becoming the first Kitsunes. They managed to break the seal before the thirtieth day was up, freeing Jiuweihu. During the time she was trapped, much of the ore within the mountain was transformed into gold, enriching Jianghu among the eastern countries. Category:Religion